


Up To The Roof

by horsetrackhiggs



Series: E/R Drabbles [1]
Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: M/M, TW: Suicide, anon prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-04
Updated: 2013-04-04
Packaged: 2017-12-07 10:12:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/747331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horsetrackhiggs/pseuds/horsetrackhiggs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You don’t believe in anything, Grantaire. You do nothing for us, you’re worthless to this cause. I don’t need you, go.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Up To The Roof

_“You don’t believe in anything, Grantaire. You do nothing for us, you’re worthless to this cause. I don’t need you, go.”_

These words swirled around in his mind as he stumbled up the stairs, the bottle of wine crashing into the railing, staring and tearing his sleeve. His vision blurred and his breaths for air became more desperate, his hand reaching out for nothing, his voice trying to cry out. He tried to stop himself from climbing up them, but his heart had taken over his body and continued to drag him to the roof. His face became crooked as his legs gave out and he fell onto the under him. A laugh escaped his lips as he mumbled his last words. He had no breath left in him, his eyes almost lifeless and his heart torn. His blood stained the ground and the dark of the night wrapped around his broken body. 

_“I believe in you.”_

**Author's Note:**

> this was short.
> 
> if you wanna give me a prompt, send it over to my tumblr: loveaddictedjehan
> 
> Have a nice day. -Nola


End file.
